bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Class 1-A
年 組 |romaji=Ichi-nen Ei-gumi |located in= |controlled by= U.A. High School |affiliation= |manga debut= Chapter 5 |anime debut=Episode 4 }} 年 組|Ichi-nen Ei-gumi}} is the class of the main protagonist Izuku Midoriya and one of the main settings of My Hero Academia. Teachers Students Arranged in seating order: Gallery Battle Trial Arc.png Battle Trial arc anime.png Class 1-A Bus.png Class 1-A before internships.png Class 1-A shopping for trip.png Class 1-A in Beast's Forest.png Final_Exams_arc.png Class 1-A teams up.png Trivia Height Ranked from tallest to shortest # Mezo Shoji 187cm/6'1" # Koji Koda 186cm/6'1" # Rikido Sato 185cm/6'0" # Tenya Iida 179cm/5'10" # Hanta Sero 177cm/5'10" # Shoto Todoroki 176cm/5'9" # Katsuki Bakugo 172cm/5'8" # Eijiro Kirishima 170cm/5'7" # Mashirao Ojiro 169cm/5'6" # Yuuga Aoyama 168cm/5'6" # Denki Kaminari 168cm/5'6" # Izuku Midoriya 166cm/5'5" # Mina Ashido 159cm/5'3" # Fumikage Tokoyami 158cm/5'2" #Momo Yaoyorozu 158cm/5'2" # Ochaco Uraraka 156cm/5'1" # Kyoka Jiro 154cm/5'0" # Tooru Hagakure 154cm/5'0" # Tsuyu Asui 150cm/4'11" # Minoru Mineta 108cm/3'6" Birthdays Ranked by oldest to youngest # Katsuki Bakugo : April 20 # Yuga Aoyama : May 30 # Shoto Todoroki : January 11 # Koji Koda : February 1 # Yuga Aoyama : May 30 # Mezo Shoji : February 25 # Mashirao Ojiro : May 28 # Toru Hagakure : June 16 # Rikido Sato : June 19 # Denki Kaminari : June 29 # Izuku Midoriya : July 15 # Hanta Sero : July 28 # Mina Ashido : July 30 # Kyoka Jiro : August 1 # Tenya Iida : August 22 # Momo Yaoyorozu : September 23 # Minoru Mineta : October 8 # Eijiro Kirishima : October 16 # Fumikage Tokoyami : October 30 # Ochaco Uraraka : December 27 #Asui Tsuyu : February 12 Quirk Apprehension Test Rankings The following is the ranking of Class 1-A for the Quirk Apprehension Test. #Momo Yaoyorozu #Shoto Todoroki #Katsuki Bakugo #Tenya Iida #Fumikage Tokoyami #Mezo Shoji #Mashirao Ojiro #Eijiro Kirishima #Mina Ashido #Ochaco Uraraka #Koji Koda #Rikido Sato #Tsuyu Asui #Yuga Aoyama #Hanta Sero #Denki Kaminari #Kyoka Jiro #Toru Hagakure #Minoru Mineta #Izuku Midoriya Midterms Ranking The following is the ranking of Class 1-A for their Midterms exam. #Momo Yaoyorozu #Tenya Iida #Katsuki Bakugo #Izuku Midoriya #Shoto Todoroki #Tsuyu Asui #Kyoka Jiro #Mashirao Ojiro #Minoru Mineta #Mezo Shoji #Koji Koda #Rikido Sato #Ochaco Uraraka #Fumikage Tokoyami #Eijiro Kirishima #Toru Hagakure #Hanta Sero #Yuga Aoyama #Mina Ashido #Denki Kaminari Final Exams Results The following is the outcome of the Final Exams taken by Class 1-A. #Yuga Aoyama: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Mina Ashido: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed #Tsuyu Asui: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Tenya Iida: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Ochaco Uraraka: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Mashirao Ojiro: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Denki Kaminari: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed #Eijiro Kirishima: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed #Koji Koda: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Rikido Sato: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed #Mezo Shoji: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Kyoka Jiro: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Hanta Sero: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed #Fumikage Tokoyami: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Shoto Todoroki: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Toru Hagakure: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Katsuki Bakugo: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Izuku Midoriya: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Minoru Mineta: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Momo Yaoyorozu: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:U.A. Locations Category:U.A. Classesde:Klasse 1-A it:Classe 1-A pl:Klasa 1-A ru:Класс 1-A